The Fall of Runeterra
by NexusBreaker1994
Summary: As the skies of Runeterra darkens, a new foe approaches. The Void wages war against Runeterra and all its inhabitants. The world twists and turns as the great battle takes place. Though, more secrets are uncovered as the ties of emotion, bond, and friendship of champions are tested. Rivals will be made and new allies will arise. (Constructive Criticisms are Welcomed)
1. Prologue: The Warning

DISCLAIMER: League of Legends official characters/champions © Riot Games Inc.

This is my first League of Legends Fanfic. Reviews are much appreciated. I wish to improve my writing skills and this can be just the ticket to do so. I'm new here in and I'm not 100% sure with how things work, but I'll do my best and hopefully I will uphold the rules. I hope you enjoy. I do not own any of the League of Legends characters/places/items. I might have a handful of my own character/places, though.

PROLOGUE: The Warning

In the great city of Ionia; the city of prosperity, serenity, peace and life, Karma, the Enlightened One, quietly meditates in her temple. In this state, Karma's spirit leaves her body and attains enlightenment, where she will gain the knowledge and tranquility she requires to govern Ionia.

Suddenly, a vision came to Karma. Dark entities ripped through the fabric of Runterra's sky, turning the tides into blood, and the winds into fire. Creatures from an unknown world seized Runeterra as their own, waging war across the land, taking no factions with them, and even turning against themselves. Even the great empires of Demacia and Noxus fell, against the might of the invaders. And in the midst of it all, a dark being stood, watching Runeterra burn. Even though it was just a vision, the hooded stranger looked towards Karma and stared into her eyes, as if he saw her in front of him. Deep, violet eyes, filled with malice and agony.

Karma escaped the vision, for it was too much for her to bear. She realized she was sweating and her pulse raced like never before. The vision seemed all so real, but she realized she was still in her temple. At once, Karma called the Four Great Masters of Ionia; Shen, the Eye of Twilight; Lee Sin, the Blind Monk; Irelia, the Will of the Blades; and Soraka, the Starchild.

"The Vision is warning..." said Karma.

"You see many things in your vision, Karma, but not all of them turn out to be real." answered Shen.

"This vision... it's unlike any other... I doubt it is a vision at all..." said Karma, as she shivered in her place.

"Then what else could it be?" asked Lee Sin.

"A message..."

A familiar voice came out of nowhere. It was another of Ionia's residents; Zed, the Master of Shadows. Zed governs over the Order of Shadows, an elite few who have followed in Zed's teachings. Like Karma, Zed has also been gifted with enlightenment, which marks his place as one of the leaders of Ionia.

"I had the same vision... and I'm sure we have seen the same thing..." says Zed, as he approaches Karma. "And we are not the only ones who have seen this..."

"You mean..." stammered Karma.

"Yes, I have seen it as well."

Another recognizable voice pierces the air. It belonged to Syndra, the Dark Sovereign, who is also given enlightenment, and completes the three leaders of Ionia. Syndra governs the flying fortress, located hovering over Ionia.

"With all due respect..." said Shen, "These two shouldn't be..."

Before Shen could utter another word, Karma lifted her hand and pointed the Masters out.

"Leave..." sternfully said Karma, "We three have much to discuss..."

The Four Masters stood up from their place and headed out for the door. The last thing they saw was the doors closing while the three leaders of Ionia faced each other.

Meanwhile, across the seas from Ionia, within the empire of Noxus. The Noxian General, Swain, the Master Tactician, receives an unexpected visit from a stranger that claims of an upcoming war, sparked by outworldly beings, that would change the face of Runeterra.

"And why do you come to me with this information..?" questioned Swain, as he approaches his tower's window, overlooking Noxus.

"Noxus will be the first to fall..." said the stranger, "The war starts there..."

"How do I know your claims are not false..?" said Swain, turning his back and facing the stranger.

The stranger looks down on his right arm, which was wrapped around in a black piece of cloth. Swain only watches patiently as the stranger makes no other move, but only staring at his right arm.

"Is there something wrong..?" said Swain.

The stranger does not respond. He still quietly looks at his right arm. Swain understands, that whatever is wrapped in that cloth is something his visitor keeps hidden. So he waits patiently for the stranger's decision.

"Runeterra... must not fall..." said the stranger, as he slowly unwinds the wrapped cloth around his arm.

As the black rag fell; the strange lifts his arm, and a blade of pure energy emerged from his arm. Swain was surprised to see such a blade, a weapon made of pure energy and not of steel, metal, wood, or any of Runterra's resources. If the stranger was willing to show him something he wouldn't reveal so lightly, Swain would take that as a sign of trust, but being the Master Tactician, Swain's trust only goes so far.

"When will the war come?" questioned Swain.

"Soon..."


	2. Chapter I: A Call to War

CHAPTER I: A Call to War

Below Mount Gargantuan and passed the Marshes of Kaladoun, lies the great kingdom of Demacia. A powerful empire bathed in gold and riches, a city where the greatest of heroes hail from; Garen, the Might of Demacia; Xin Zhao, the Seneschal of Demacia; Luxanna, the Lady of Luminosity; and Jarvan Lightshield IV, the Exemplar of Demacia and the heir to Demacia's throne.

For decades, Demacia has been at war with Noxus, fighting for the right to claim resources and political dominance. King Jarvan Lightshield III sees the war to have no end, and now only wishes to make a truce with Noxus, to silence the neverending war. However, his son, Jarvan IV only sees weakness in his father's desired truce. Jarvan IV is a strong and charismatic leader, but his pride always gets the better of him. Now, in the King's courtroom, Jarvan IV, with his loud roar, tries to persuade his father to stop his treaty with Noxus.

"Father, stop this madness!" roared Jarvan IV, his voice echoing throughout the courtroom, "A truce with Noxus will only let them have a chance to strike at us!"

"My son... there is more to this than you know." said King Lightshield, "I have been king for more years than you have drawn breath... I know what I am doing."

"Apparently not, father..." said Jarvan IV, with a distasteful look on his face, "Our military forces is more than enough to crush Noxus now. We have many fine men, and many great champions to join the fray! Why not just destroy the Noxian kingdom before they do it to us!"

"Silence!" yelled King Lightshield, "You are a very cruel and foolish boy! I am king here, not you! Just because you are my heir, it doesn't mean you have the ability to rule just yet. You have much to learn and I am not happy with what you are showing me now. Now, go. I do not wished to be disturbed like this again..."

Jarvan IV only clenched his fist and smirks that distasteful look on his face once again, until finally storming out the door. Jarvan's mind did not change. If his father would not aid him in his conquest on Noxus, then he decided it upon himself to do it alone.

He at once summoned all his men to the castle's courtyard. Jarvan IV was the highest ranking general of Demacia and his army proved to be the largest of anything Demacia can offer. Jarvan IV had two thousand men ready to raise their weapons for Demacia. Also, he had Quinn, Demacia's Wings and Shyvana, the Half-Dragon in his battalion.

"Lord Jarvan..." calmly said Shyvana, as she approaches her commanding officer, "...are you sure about this? Are we really going to attack Noxus?"

"My father is foolish to think he can make peace with those... barbarians..." said Jarvan, as he oversees his men.

"Lord Jarvan, the men are ready to push on." said Quinn, as she arrived to the scene. "And as ordered, I have sent Valor to scout the outer rim of Noxus."

"Good, then move out!" exclaimed Jarvan IV.

Meanwhile, the three leaders of Ionia discuss the great matter of their vision.

"What are we to do with this... message?" asked Karma, as she looked at the two other leaders.

"I have seen the hooded man before... In the texts of old" said Syndra, "It would be wise that we know who he exactly is, before making any radical decisions."

"While you are knee-deep in your books, this growing threat comes closer to our doorstep." said Zed, in a defiant tone, "We should act now. Gather our men and be ready for whatever comes our way..."

"Zed, you have seen the monsters... They are not of this world, and their power was enough to overthrow Noxus and Demacia." answered Syndra. "Both of those kingdoms have twice the military force we have, and yet they fell... It is indeed foolish of you to think this way."

"There is another way..." said Karma. "We must unit Noxus, Ionia, and Demacia... With our combined strength, we can defy anything..."

"Foolish!" exclaimed Zed, "Demacia and Noxus will never stand side-by-side. They are idiots who think the whole world revolves around their war."

But before another word could be said, one of Zed's shadows appeared before him. Zed absorbed the shadow to gain whatever knowledge it has. And at once, Zed faced the two other leaders...

"Demacia is preparing for a siege against Noxus..." said Zed. "So, where does your plan fit into this, Karma?"

Along the Marshes of Kaladoun, Jarvan's two-thousand men march on, without stopping for anything, they march on, banging their spears against their shield and chanting their war cries. Jarvan leads his men, with Shyvana and Quinn beside him. Suddenly, Quinn's falcon; Valor, flies overhead and caws repeatedly, as if he were speaking to Quinn.

"What is it, Quinn" asks Jarvan.

"My lord, Sir Garena and Lady Luxanna are behind our trail, along with men of their own" answers Quinn.

"No doubt, they are under orders from my father to send us back to Demacia." said Jarvan, as he looks back at the path they took.

At once, Jarvan moves through his troops, heading to the back of their lines, where he would meet Garen and Lux, when they catch up to his battalion. All the while, Jarvan's mood did not change, his eyes still flared with anger, like they were in his father's court room.

Jarvan reaches the end of his battalion, and as expected, as he moves past the last line of men, he sees Garen and Lux, along with their own band of soldiers. Quinn and Shyvana shortly arrived, and at once, they could feel the tension between the two parties.

Garen and Jarvan had been friends since they were children. Jarvan belonged to the royal family; The Lightshields, while Garen was born of the Crownguards, who were the a family sworn to protect the royal families of Demacia. When they were young, Jarvan and Garen would play until the sun would set, and when they grew older, they would train and spar just as long. Their friendship is the bond they share together.

"Jarvan, we have orders from his majesty to bring you back to Demacia." sternfully said Garen.

"I have no plans to return home, Garen." answered Jarvan. "Go back to my father and tell him that."

"You are still as stubborn as ever, Jarvan." chuckles Garen, "But your father is furious at what you are doing now, and I am not going to return to him empty handed."

"Is that so..?" says Jarvan, as he smirks and pulls out his large javelin, stabbing it on the ground. "Then what are you going to do if I refuse to go?"

Without warning, Garen also sheaths his sword, arousing Jarvan and Garen's men, which lead them to arm themselves as well. The scene looked like a war zone waiting to happen, and letting them forget that they all serve under one flag.

"Brother, stop it!" exclaimed Luxanna, as she tries to restrain her brother.

"Lord Jarvan, we are all under Demacia, we should not fight." said Quinn, "If we do, then we would be no different from the Noxian scum."

But Quinn and Luxanna's words did not prevail to keep peace between the two. Jarvan and Garen still glared at each other, as if they were not friends at all. A friendship could be torn, but a growing threat still approaches...


	3. Chapter II: The Beginning of the End

CHAPTER II: The Beginning of the End

"You could never beat me in training, Garen." Jarvan smirks, "What makes you think you can take me now?"

"Things have changed Jarvan." Garen replied.

"Then, let us test that..." said Jarvan, as he grips his javelin tighter.

At once, Luxanna goes in between the two Demacian generals. Luxanna has watched Jarvan and Garen grow to be the best of friends. Garen is Luxanna's older brother, he protected her from anything that would harm her. And Jarvan is Luxanna's childhood friend, who also treated her very much like a younger sister, always caring and thoughtful. It was hard for Luxanna to see them in this state.

"Please!" Luxanna yelled, "Please, don't do this!"

"Stand down, Luxanna..." said Jarvan, "You are in my way..."

"No!" exclaimed Luxanna, as she places her arms around Jarvan, to restrain him. "Please, Jarvan... stop..."

Jarvan's looks down as Luxanna's embrace tightens. He remembers the little girl that would cry from every little thing. Luxanna was a very frail and lame girl, that the slightest gust of wind would blow her off of her feet. Jarvan and Garen protected Luxanna from any harm that would come to her. Jarvan was there to see how Luxanna grew from that little girl to the woman she is today, and he couldn't harm her in any way possible.

"I-I can't... see you two like this..." sobs Luxanna.

Jarvan only strokes Luxanna's golden hair, caressing her like he used to, back when they were young. Jarvan was about to utter the words; "Alright Luxanna, I will return to Demacia" when suddenly Valor caws repeatedly, as if danger was incoming.

"Ambush!" exclaimed Quinn.

The Demacian forces all readied themselves with the coming threat, sheathing their metal and standing their shields. The marshes went quiet, as if there was no threat at all. Suddenly, Valor cawed yet again, and just like that, a loud pound of liquid fell from the sky. As the soldiers look back over their shoulders, a crater filled with liquid that melts the ground is all that remains of a comrade whose dying wish was never heard. Valor caws yet again and all the Demacian soldiers look towards the skies, and again, the strange liquid fell from the sky yet again, instantly killing another of their comrades.

"Tuck-tail!" exclaimed Jarvan, ordering all men to duck down under their shields.

Lux creates a barrier to protect Quinn, Jarvan, Garen, Shyvana and herself. Again, Valor caws, and another of the strange liquid crashes on the ground. Though, even the unfortunate soldier's shield shared the same fate as him, melting away into an oozing soup.

"Kog'maw, keep firing... Make them flee..."

"Kill! Kill! Kill!"

Wave after wave of green liquid fell from the sky, until Jarvan yelled; "Everyone! Fall back! Fall back to the city!". And like cowardly people, the soldiers ran in chaos, trampling the ground as the rumbled around the marsh. Still, the green liquid fell continuously from the sky, killing one soldier after the other, even as they flee for their lives.

"They're not getting away with just a few footmen..."

As the Demacian forces leave the marshes and ran through the woodlands just outside the borders of Demacia, the ground started to sink under them. Rifts began to appear, bottomless pits that sucks anything within its radius; the trees, rocks, and even the men who stumble down the rifts. The whole forest floor turned into a place filled with chaos and disarray, when men squabble and run for their lives.

"Keep moving forward men!" exclaimed Jarvan.

Suddenly, Shyvana and Quinn were blown away by an unknown force. The two crawled and stumbled on the ground, dizzy and helpless, watching Jarvan and the rest moving further away from them. With all the chaos, Jarvan and company did not notice the two being left behind them. Garen soon looks over his shoulder to notice that Quinn and Shyvana was not with them anymore.

"Jarvan, Quinn and Shyvana are not behind us!" exclaimed Garen.

"What!?" Jarvan exclaims as he stops in his tracks and looks around.

"I will go back to look for them." Garen said.

"No, Garen." answered Jarvan, "They are part of my battalion, I will find them."

"No, Jarvan." said Garen, "We all know that you can take Luxanna home, safely. Please, protect Luxanna..."

Jarvan nods at Garen, grabs Luxanna's hand, and the two parted ways. But little did they know, Quinn and Shyvana were now faced against a strong foe. Right before them was a man dressed in an almost-nomadic attire of those of the desert. His face was concealed within a hood, only enough to reveal his eyes. Quinn and Shyvana could feel a strange power pulsing out of their foe. His power was beyond anything they have ever felt before, nothing even came close to it.

There they were, helpless on the ground, still a bit dazed. The robed man grabs Quinn by the throat and lifts her off of the ground. Shyvana tries as to do anything she could, despite her weak state, Shyvana manages to get up on her knees. She focuses all her strength to create a fireball and hurls it at their foe. The hooded man tosses Quinn aside and is directly hit by the fireball. Shyvana smirks, but it quickly faded as she the smoke from her attack dispersed. Their foe was still standing, no scratch or even a burnt piece of cloth to show.

"Interesting..." the hooded man whispered, as he approaches Shyvana. "A dragon born..."

But in the nick of time, Garen arrives at the scene.

"Quinn, Shyvana!" he exclaims, "Fall back to the city, I will handle this one!"

Without hesitation, Garen attack the robed man, repeatedly swinging his sword. But the foe simply dodges the attacks. After dodging a few attacks, the hooded man blasts the foe with his strange, yet powerful pulse. Shyvana tries to help Garen, while he was down, but Garen rejects her aid.

"Go help Quinn, and leave! GO!" exclaimed Garen.

Without another word, Shyvana rushes over to Quinn, puts her arms over her shoulders, and retreats as fast as they could. Only looking back to see Garen, stumbling on the ground, and a foe that they now fear.

"You are foolish to think you can stop me..." says the hooded man.

"I'm not here to stop you..." Garen answered, "My life lost would be better than having the two of them fall..."

"They won't fall... at least, not yet..." said the hooded man, "But let me give you the honor, to see what is to come..."

The hooded man grabs Garen by the throat, lifting him up off of the ground, with so much power and so much ease. He stares into Garen's eyes, and Garen stared into his.

"Let me show you... true horrors..."


	4. Chapter III: Days of Grief

Author's Note: Chapter 3 will preview my first Original Character. Took some time to make Chapter 3 since I wanted to delve deeper into who my OC is and what he will be in the future.

CHAPTER III: Days of Grief

"Kill... Must kill..."

"Patience, Kha'zix... Demacia can wait... First, we must take down Noxus, as per Viktor's request..."

The attack on Demacia's battalion left many men killed and more wounded. Priests and Medics of Demacia scatter around the kingdom's courtyard, tending to the wounds of many. Jarvan stands a top of the Western Wall of Demacia, overlooking the the outskirts, awaiting Shyvana, Quinn, and Garen.

"Prince Jarvan..." said a foot soldier, "You are being summoned by the King..."

"I will be there in a moment..." answered Jarvan, "... I must attend to something first..."

Suddenly, Jarvan spots Shyvana and Quinn, stumbling as they approached the horizon. Jarvan immediately ordered his men to fetch his comrades. Once at the gates, Quinn and Shyvana wounds were tended by medics, but their wounds were too deep...

"Lord Jarvan..." Quinn whispered, as she whimpered in pain, "We're... sorry..."

"Forgive us... Lord Jarvan..." also said Shyvana...

Jarvan simply stood there, his head down. He looked back at Luxanna, who was aiding the medics, and released a sigh of grief. Shyvana grabs Jarvan's hand, tightly gripping it...

"Lord Jarvan..." she whispered, "It's all my fault... Forgive me..."

Jarvan looks at Shyvana's eyes, kneels down, clasps her hands into his hands and said; "It is not your fault, Shyvana...". At once, tears began to fill Shyvana's eyes, as the feeling of grief took hold of her.

"But... Lord Jarvan..." she answered, "He left himself... for us..."

"No, Shyvana..." replied Jarvan, "He knew what he was doing..."

Amidst all the busy people in the courtyard, Luxanna spots Valor landing by the Demacian Gate, just on Quinn's shoulder. She immediately rushes over to see her brother, Garen, and tend to his wounds. But as she passes the crowd and sees Shyvana and Quinn, she simply stopped and looked around. From left to right, over and over again, she sought out her brother. Jarvan takes notice of Luxanna, as she slowly plunged into sorrow, by just looking into her face. Jarvan approaches Luxanna and puts his hand over her shoulder. But Luxanna's eyes still wondered, still seeking out her brother, and for every time she turned her head, her heart grew heavier, at the lack of sight of her brother.

"Luxanna..." Jarvan whispered... "I'm sorry..."

Luxanna only shakes her head and tosses Jarvan's hand aside, as she rushes towards the outer Gate. She scream Garen's name, in hopes he would hear it. She continued to shout out for Garen. Her eyes flowed with tears as she kneels down on the ground. "Garen!" she screamed yet again. The citizens of Demacia looked out at Luxanna, feeling her overwhelming sorrow, every time she would scream. Quinn and Shyvana had no words to say, for to them, it was their fault to why Garen was missing.

"We have lost many men, Luxanna..." said Jarvan, as he approached her.

"No! No!" exclaimed Luxanna, "Garen is still alive! Don't say that he isn't! Don't say it!"

Meanwhile, far from the borders of Demacia, within the city of Ionia, the three Leaders handle the growing threat differently. Zed gathers his forces from all corners of Ionia, creating a small but powerful elite force. Syndra takes to her great library, where she seeks everything about the stranger from their vision. While Karma consults the Four Masters, seeking out a better solution.

"Demacia and Noxus joining forces would be impossible." said Shen, "It's more likely they would gut each other..."

"Then why not align Demacia with ourselves?" said Irelia, "Our military powers could be enough to defeat the incoming threat..."

"A bridge. We wish to make a bridge between two neighbors who only pledge to destroy one another." said Lee Sin, "It is a dangerous deed to make..."

Suddenly, Karma rises up and quickly heads for the door. She pushes the doors aside and rushed down the steps, as fast as she could.

"What's wrong, Karma!?" Soraka exclaimed, as they watch her run off towards the harbor.

"It's Zed!" Karma answered.

The Four Masters quickly headed for the harbor themselves. Just meters away from Karma. Once they reached the harbor, they see Zed's small army of ninjas, hauling crates into Ionian ships.

"What is the meaning of this, Zed!?" exclaimed Karma.

"If you haven't heard yet, the Demacian battalion which was heading towards Noxus, was decimated." answered Zed, "Our enemy is closer than you think..."

"No, Zed. Do not continue what you're doing. If Noxus spots your ships, they will see it as an imposition of war." said Karma, "I order you to stop this, at once!"

"You cannot order me around, Karma!" exclaims Zed, as his blade rings out. "You forget that I am enlightened as well."

Suddenly, Karma's eyes began to glow; bright green and a spiritual flare started to ignite around her.

"Do not test me, Zed." said Karma, with her voice booming with authority. "You know very well what I am capable of!"

The Four Master immediately got between the two Ionian Leaders before they engage in an unwanted battle. Zed finally sheaths his blade, back into his arm blade, and turns his back towards Karma and the Four Master.

"I will carry out your orders..." calmly said Zed, "I will try to unite Noxus and Demacia..."

Meanwhile, along the rigged Ironspike Mountains, a hooded person walks along the treacherous pass, heading for Noxus. He wore a long cape, that draped over his shoulders, which concealed most of his body.

"You better be right about this, Kassadin"

"You will be a powerful ally, Alexander"

"But... I am... dangerous..."

"For fifteen years you have trained in the Ironspike Mountains. I am sure you have controlled your... unique gift..."

"I hope so..."

After many, stressful hours, Demacia finally found order. Jarvan IV was summoned by his father, once again to his courtroom, but now, rather than having his regal and powerful aura, Jarvan entered the room with his head bowed, regretting the acts he has done. The council members all look at Jarvan, staring down at Demacia's soon-to-be-king, and only think of his immature act of war. Jarvan stands in the middle of the courtroom and only looks up at his father's face. The King only let off a small sigh and sat silently for a few minutes.

"Father... I am sorry..." said Jarvan.

His father only raises his hand towards Jarvan, signaling him to stop. The King shakes his head is disappointment, while Jarvan drops his stare back to the ground.

"My son... You are relieved of your title as a General of Demacia..." said The King, "And I am stripping you of all authority and privileges you have..."


	5. Chapter IV: Wrath of the Iron Ascendant

CHAPTER IV: Wrath of the Iron Ascendant

"Viktor... open the rift..."

"The Gateway is still unstable... Your minions will not stay for long..."

The skies of Noxus hardly see daylight, since the smoke of Zaun as well as their own covers the sky in dark smog. But as Swain looks up to the sky from his balcony, it seemed different to him. He limps to his desk, rolls up a small piece of paper, and ties it to his bird; Beatrice. He once again goes back to his balcony, strokes the feathers on Beatrice's, and lets her take off.

"You know what to do, Beatrice..." whispered Swain, as he watches Beatrice fly into the horizon, heading west, and disappearing into the horizon.

Swain looks down below, and he sees the entire army of Noxus, standing up for what Swain calls "Noxus' Final Stand". Darius, Swain's most loyal General, looks up at Swain and raises his axe in respect. Katarina raises her blade; Talon raises his arm blade; and even LeBlanc raised her staff to honor Noxus. Soon, the whole army raised their weapons and chanted: "Strength! Blood! Honor! Noxus!"

Suddenly, the skies began to twist and turn. Dark energies began to break and rupture around. The sound of thunder continuously erupted, but lightning did not follow, instead the sky began to crack, piece by piece, as if something tore it open.

"This is it, my brothers!" exclaimed Swain, spreading his arms. "This is our stand against the monsters that await at Runeterra's door! Let us show them what Noxian strength can do! Let them fear us!"

The Noxians began to chant once again; "Strength! Blood! Honor! Noxus!". Swain exclaims: "Give them hell!". And louder than ever, they chanted: "Strength! Blood! Honor! Noxus!"

Finally, the skies above Noxus ripped open, and a dark, giant hole appeared above them. The rift let off thundering noises and enigmatic energy. But what followed were little black dots in the rift. They were far away, but as they came closer, the Noxian army could only shake in awe at the horrid creatures that fell from the sky.

One by one the creatures dropped on the ground, creatures that are unfamiliar to Runeterra. These beasts came in different shapes and sizes, they came with claws, spikes, and multiple limbs. The shock and awe gave way to a few moments of silence, as the Noxians stared at the strange creatures.

With a prideful roar, Darius screamed: "Destroy them! For Noxus!"

One by one the Noxians hacked and slashed the monsters that came from the rift, but for every one of those creatures that fell, two more fell from the sky. Soon, the whole of Noxus was swarming with these creatures. "Strength! Blood! Honor! Noxus!" yelled the Noxian residence, though their brothers continued to fall, they still yelled and fought. It is well known that Noxians never give up, they believe that dying on the battlefield is the greatest honor of all. So, they fight, to their last breath.

"Kog'maw... Kha'zix... Kill them..."

Meanwhile, just along the narrow Ironspike Mountain pass which is the entrance of Noxus to Zaun, the one named Alexander continues his journey to Noxus. Kassadin suddenly appeared out of nowhere...

"Quickly, Alexander. Noxus is under attack." said Kassadin.

At once, Alexander makes haste as he rushes towards Noxus. And even from afar, he could finally see the giant rift over Noxus. However, he did not stop, he just kept running, as fast as his feet could carry him. But in Noxus, things have taken a turn for the worst...

The creatures just kept swarming and swarming, it seemed like a never-ending stream of horrid beings just flowed into Noxus. Every wave would smash against Noxian arms, and every wave kills a few Noxians, but with the endless waves, Noxus seems to be staring at its end.

Katarina performs her signature "Death Lotus", killing several invaders at once. But she was tired; she dropped to the ground, taking heavy breaths, and her consciousness began to fade. When she looks ahead of her, she sees more of the creatures moving towards her. She tosses a dagger and it lands between the eyes of one of them; A perfect kill. However, her strength was slowly waning. She could pick up a blade, but had little strength and precision to throw it and actually kill something. As the claw of one of the creatures raises right in front of her, she closes her eyes and whispers to herself: "For Noxus...".

Suddenly, an unknown voice screams: "Wicked Impaler!", which was accompanied by a loud crashing sound. Katarina thought to herself: "Am I... dead?", as she slowly opens her eyes. In front of her were numerous metallic spikes, which seemed to emerged from the ground, impaling the creatures. Katarina turned to the right to see a hooded person with his sword stabbed against the ground, or at least, Katarina thinks it's a sword.

When the spikes submerged beneath the ground, the stranger's sword began to disappear and turn into a right arm of a human. Katarina has never seen such a strange ability. The stranger approaches Katarina and reaches out his hand to her, but Katarina only stares at the hand for a few moments, thinking it could turn into a blade.

"It's alright..." said Alexander, "I am your ally..."

Katarina only stares at his hand and looks into the Alexander's eyes. She has never seen such eyes as his. His eyes were silver, unlike any other she has seen so far. She grabs his hand and he pulls her off the ground and on her feet. Once Katarina was on her feet again, Alexander quickly runs off further into Noxus.

"Malzahar, the rift won't be open for long. Your minions will be recalled soon."

"The Noxians are putting up a bigger fight than I thought. And Cho'Gath is not at full power yet, he cannot participate as of now.

Half of Noxus' forces have been decimated. Darius looks at the bodies of his fallen brothers, grips his axe tighter, and charges at the front. Darius' strength decimates multiple foes in just one swing. but no matter how many he slays, even more just pour in. The Noxians soon find themselves cornered at Noxus' Central Square, tired and war-torn.

"It has been an honor to battle beside you, Lord Darius." breathlessly said Talon.

"As it has been, with you, Talon." answered Darius.

A powerful caw pierces the air, a sound the Noxians are very familiar with. They look up and Swain jumps off of his high balcony. Dark energies envelope Swain, and as he lands, he turns into giant raven. He rushes towards the enemies and destroys them, taking their lives with heac swoop. For a few moments, Swain reverted back into his human form and spoke...

"Die with honor!" Swain exclaimed.

"Strength! Blood! Honor! Noxus!" chanted the rest of Noxus, as they pick themselves up, burning with vigor, and ready to fight again.

They charge once again, hacking and slashing at their foes once again. But from afar, below the Noxus' Central Square, they see a lone warrior, battling the hordes of creatures. Though, even from afar, they could see that he used spells that summons metallic tendrils out of nowhere.

"Talon, LeBlanc, aid the warrior down below. He seems to be with our cause!" said Darius.

"Yes, Lord Darius." answered Talon, as both him and Leblanc disappeared into thin air. They travelled down the steep, rocky pass which holds the Noxus Central Square and the Noxian High Command in its place. As the two approach the lone warrior, they realize that the metallic weapons are not spells, but came out of his body.

"What kind of creature is that?" said Talon.

"I don't know... is it one of the invaders?" answered LeBlanc.

"Our orders are to aid him, so we should follow." said Talon, as he charges towards the creatures, throwing his blades at them, with LeBlanc following closely behind.

Alexander looks over his shoulder and thinks to himself: "No, they will just get hurt...". And he exclaims: "Stay away from me!", which stopped Talon and LeBlanc in their tracks, and slowly taking small steps back, one at a time.

Alexander looks up and sees the Noxians being overpowered by the creatures. He promised Kassadin that he would protect Noxus for the good of all Runeterra. So he calls up out to Talon and LeBlanc...

"Tell them to take cover at the Noxian High Command! I'm taking down the Square!" exclaimed Alexander, as he points up the rigid pass.

Talon nods at LeBlanc and makes his way up the cliff. LeBlanc smirks and whispers; "Ten years, he has been training, and now he's someone's messenger boy...".

"The rift is collapsing!"

"Patience, Viktor. The Noxians are cornered now. Their end is now!"

Once Talon reached the remaining Noxians, he immediately informed Swain about the newcomer's plan. "So this is the warrior Kassadin told me about..." Swain said to himself. At once, he ordered his men to take cover in the Noxian High Command Centre, while he kept the creatures away with his "Nevermore" which rooted them before they came close.

When the Noxians continued to mobilize, Alexander immediately put his plan into action. He forms his hands into two blades once again and stabs them into the ground, metallic tendrils also sprouted from his back which also stabbed against the ground. He yells at the top of his voice: "Iron Prison!"


	6. Chapter V: Allegiances

Author's Notes: It's been awhile. Sorry, been busy with school and stuff. I will have more time to write in the coming weeks, though. Anyway, this chapter reveals one more of my Original Characters. Don't worry, I won't have much.

CHAPTER V: Allegiances

"Lord Zed, we see smoke up ahead."

"Smoke?"

Sailing through the Guardian's Sea; Zed looks over the horizon, seeing a pillar of smoke rising towards the sky. It was Noxus, and like it was foretold in his vision, it fell in flames. Though, Zed never did believe in the great kingdoms that stood high, but the people who held it up. The material city could fall, but as long as the Noxians survived, Noxus will have a future.

"I do not believe that the Noxians would fall so easily..."

Meanwhile, within the great walls of Demacia, in the King's courtroom; the Council members discuss what actions they must take, after the attack and decimation of two of their strongest battalions. It was a threat they greatly fear, something so powerful, something that has the strength to destroy a kingdom. Demacia has never seen military strength such as the one that attacked their battalions, not even Noxus' army compared. Now, the council is in deep trouble; after losing two of their strongest assets, they worry that Demacia is handicapped if ever a war erupts, and Jarvan's march to Noxus would have surely alerted the other cities of an act of war.

"My King, we could rally more troops to our cause." said one Council member, "Mercenaries can easily be given allegiance with a few gold pieces."

"And there are many powerful mercenaries out there," added another member, "There is

one named Jax, he even served in the Nox-"

"No!" exclaimed the King, "We must prevent war, not invoke one any further!"

The room fell into silence. When suddenly, the King and his council hears the wing flap

of a bird. The King looks up at the high window above him, and a black bird descends. It was a dark colored raven that landed in the middle of the courtroom. It looked around, seeing everyone staring at it. A dark energy soon envelops the bird, smoke and energy started coiling around it. The guards sheathed their swords as the smoke expanded.

The smoke slowly subsided, and the entire room gasped as they look upon a young girl, emerging from the where the raven once landed. A young girl, about eight years old, her dark hair neatly combed down her shoulders, and her white complexion seemed like she was pale and murmured while she bows her head.

"Child, you may speak freely here," said the King, "There is nothing to fear, we will not harm you..."

"I-I was sent h-here..." the child softly whispered, with her voice a bit shaken, "by... L-Lord S-Swain... H-He wanted m-me to g-g-give you this letter..."

With her head still bowed, she extends her arms outward, with a small letter at the end of her little hands. The King steps down from his high throne and approaches the child. As he comes closer, the child quakes ever stronger. "Child, you can be at ease here... we will not harm you..." whispered the King, as he takes the letter from the child. The young girl quickly withdrew her hands and kept them inside the pockets of her dress.

As the King read the the contents of the letter, his face slowly grew worrisome. The Council members all drew their attentions closer as the King lowers the letter from his sight.

"Prepare the army." said the King, "We move out at dawn..."

The Council members were confused and only stared at the King for a few moments, until he exclaims: "Now! Prepare the army!". At once, every member took their scrolls and texts, leaving the courtroom, to alert the Demacian Army.

"When did Swain give you this?" asked the King.

"H-He... let me t-take flight a d-day ago..." the child murmured.

"Then... it may be already too late..."

King Jarvan III's instinct were right. Noxus was in ruins, and only a fraction of the residents remained, with their heads bowed in honor of their fallen comrades. In Noxus, they are not allowed to show no signs of weakness, but their lose today proved to be more than their tradition can uphold. But more depressing matters clouds Swain's mind. An attack, like what his visitor told him, arrived and destroyed everything in one swoop. He was greatly worried by the fact that those creatures could come again at any moment, and the siege on Runeterra is coming closer.

"Lord Swain…" said Katarina, interrupting Swain's deep thinking, "The stranger, who aided us… How far can he be trusted?"

"What do you mean, child?" responded Swain.

"I have never seen abilities such as his…" said Katarina, as she turns her gaze towards Alexander at a distance, "He very well might be one of "them", a creature who also fell from the sky…"

"I see your point, Katarina…" answered Swain, looking at Alexander and momentarily remaining silent, "Then, Katarina, you shall watch over him…"

"What do you mean, Lord Swain?" answered Katarina, surprised at Swain's order.

"If ever this stranger takes a turn on us, then I'm giving you the honor of disposing him…" replied Swain, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Lord Swain…"

Alexander only sits on a pile of rubble, far from the citizens of Noxus. Though he was their savior, he distanced himself, since recognition meant very little to him. He was there, not to protect the Noxians nor to rid Runeterra of the upcoming danger, but to uphold his agreement to Kassadin and nothing more. But even with his hard exterior, he cannot help but worry at the prying eyes of the Noxians, after they saw the creature he truly was. A monster. An abomination to humanity.

Suddenly, high above, the crows seem to have scattered in the sky, heading to the west. The forest to the east seemed to rattle and shake. Something was coming. The Noxians, though weary and tired, grabbed their steel once again, waiting for another attack. The crackle of the leaves were from the birds and the beasts that reside high up on the trees. Something was moving, something was coming their way. And then there was silence.

"What are you looking at?"

Everyone stumbled back in awe, as they saw Zed, the Master of Shadows, beside Swain, with his arms crossed and his back straight. Again,, the Noxians fell back as Zed's troops suddenly appeared beside them, out of the blue. Zed's troops did not draw their weapons, but only stood there, ever so still.

"What brings you here, Zed?" asked Swain.

"There is a growing threat… and I'm sure you are quite aware of it…" replied Zed, "Ionia wishes to unite our forces to overcome this growing threat…"

"Ionia and Noxus will not be enough…" said Swain, "I have seen the creatures that rallied at our doors…"

"We will unite all the great kingdoms, Swain…" said Zed, "Freljord, Ionia, Zaun, Piltover, Noxus, and Demacia…"

The Noxians violently reacted as they heard the last city Zed spoke of; Demacia. It is very well known that Demacia and Noxus were the two opposite ends of the board. Ends that will not meet, unless one is destroyed. It has been that way ever since, and the Noxians were not ready for a truce between them and the Demacian Empire.

"Lord Swain," interrupted Darius, his voice booming across the floor, hushing everyone else, "We know of the threat now, we will not be taken by surprise anymore. We know how to fight them, and we will win next time!"

The Noxians cheered and roared at Darius' statement. One by one they raised the steel and chanted: "Strength! Blood! Honor! Noxus!" like they were battle-ready, yet again.

But, unlike before, Swain did not encourage their chants. Instead, he lifts his hand and signals his people to cease their cheer. The Noxian citizens looked puzzled and distraught. Swain was always the first and last one to portray the spirit of Noxus, but now, he seemed almost disarrayed.

"We cannot win this war, if the whole of Runeterra does not fight against the threat that is to come…" said Swain, as he looks over to Zed, "We will unite all of Runeterra…"

Zed simply nods at Swain, lifts his arm and clasps it into a fist. And with that, in a puff of smoke, each and everyone one of the Ionians vanished from sight. Swain quietly looked at his men and walked away.

Meanwhile, just beyond the border of Noxus, in the city of Zaun, Malzahar lies and wait. Angered at his failed attempt to claim Noxus. Malzahar has taken Viktor, the Machine Herald, under his wing. There, in Zaun, Malzahar works in secret, carefully planning his next step; The war he wants to create.

"The portal is still much too unstable, Lord Malzahar…" said Viktor.

"It won't matter… The Portal is only a momentary instrument that will be used…" said Malzahar, "Once I acquire my dagger, the real war begins…"

"Do you have the dagger's location yet, My lord?" asked Viktor.

"Not precise, but the power emits due North… towards Freljord…" replied Malzahar, "But Kassadin already knows that… I must take more precautions with my plans, or else, he will continue to foil it like last time…"

Malzahar readies himself for his march on Freljord. The fall of Noxus came so quickly, and left it in ruin just as fast. With word of Noxus' fall slow, it may not have reached Freljord yet, and a surprise attack will likely destroy it even more than Noxus. Though, Kassadin plans to warn Freljord of the coming attack, like he warned Swain, but even though, Freljord is a savage land, divided into three factions with their own war. Freljord will be easy for Malzahar to conquer, too easy.

"Greetings, young one…" said Kassadin.

"Oh, Hi Kassadin!" exclaimed a young, pink-haired girl, "How are you?"

"That does not matter, for now." replied Kassadin, "But I cannot say the same for the earth you walk on…"

"Oh you, Kassadin, with your fancy-talk." says the girl, "Well, I'm busy, I seem to have lost Sir Leon… He has to be around here somewhere…"

"You should not take his misplacement so lightly…" said Kassadin.

The girl smiled at Kassadin and strolled off, while Kassadin disappeared into thin air. Kassadin has been gathering warriors to fight by Runeterra's side. Powerful heroes to aid the fight against Malzahar's wrath. However, Kassadin still doubts himself, if he can really stop Malzahar.


End file.
